Umineko no Naku Koro ni Chiru/Steam Extras
Steam Items Trading Cards Ange AA Steam Trading Card.png|"The sole resident of a game board witnessed by very few. There are some who say that the key to the future itself lies in her hands." - Card Description. Battler AA Steam Trading Card.png|"The new Game Master of Rokkenjima. Theories abound as to how he achieved this position, but surprisingly little is known." - Card Description. Beatrice AA Steam Trading Card.png|"The ancient witch who rules over Rokkenjima’s night, steadily growing her magical power in preparation for the fated day." - Card Description. Lambdadelta AA Steam Trading Card.png|"Super paper." - Card Description. Bernkastel AA Steam Trading Card.png|"Nipah-☆" - Card Description. Featherine AA Steam Trading Card.png|"Not much is known about the Witch of Theatergoing, Drama, and Spectating. And what little we do know is the real mystery..." - Card Description. Erika AA Steam Trading Card.png|"Furudo Erika is the detective, the 19th person on Rokkenjima. What do you think, everyone?" - Card Description. Dlanor A Knox AA Steam Trading Card.png|"The Head Inquisitor of Heresy in charge of Eiserne Jungfrau, the 7th District Repentance Enforcement Agency. To encounter her is a sentence of DEATH." - Card Description. Willard H Wright AA Steam Trading Card.png|"Former head of the SSVD, the 8th District Repentance Enforcement Agency. Also known as Wizard-Hunting Wright." - Card Description. Trading Cards (Foil) Ange AA Steam Trading Card Foil.png|Ange (Foil Version) Battler AA Steam Trading Card Foil.png|Battler (Foil Version) Beatrice AA Steam Trading Card Foil.png|Beatrice (Foil Version) Lambdadelta AA Steam Trading Card Foil.png|Lambdadelta (Foil Version) Bernkastel AA Steam Trading Card Foil.png|Bernkastel (Foil Version) Featherine AA Steam Trading Card Foil.png|Featherine (Foil Version) Erika AA Steam Trading Card Foil.png|Erika (Foil Version) Dlanor A Knox AA Steam Trading Card Foil.png|Dlanor A. Knox (Foil Version) Willard H Wright AA Steam Trading Card Foil.png|Willard H. Wright (Foil Version) Trading Cards' Artwork Ange AA Steam Trading Card Art.jpg|"The sole resident of a game board witnessed by very few. There are some who say that the key to the future itself lies in her hands." - Card Description. Battler AA Steam Trading Card Art.jpg|"The new Game Master of Rokkenjima. Theories abound as to how he achieved this position, but surprisingly little is known." - Card Description. Beatrice AA Steam Trading Card Art.jpg|"The ancient witch who rules over Rokkenjima’s night, steadily growing her magical power in preparation for the fated day." - Card Description. Lambdadelta AA Steam Trading Card Art.jpg|"Super paper." - Card Description. Bernkastel AA Steam Trading Card Art.jpg|"Nipah-☆" - Card Description. Featherine AA Steam Trading Card Art.jpg|"Not much is known about the Witch of Theatergoing, Drama, and Spectating. And what little we do know is the real mystery..." - Card Description. Erika AA Steam Trading Card Art.jpg|"Furudo Erika is the detective, the 19th person on Rokkenjima. What do you think, everyone?" - Card Description. Dlanor A Knox AA Steam Trading Card Art.jpg|"The Head Inquisitor of Heresy in charge of Eiserne Jungfrau, the 7th District Repentance Enforcement Agency. To encounter her is a sentence of DEATH." - Card Description. Willard H Wright AA Steam Trading Card Art.jpg|"Former head of the SSVD, the 8th District Repentance Enforcement Agency. Also known as Wizard-Hunting Wright." - Card Description. Booster Pack AA Steam Trading Cards Booster Pack.png Emoticons Emoticon beatricemoe AA.png|"Beatrice from Umineko" - description/Common Emoticon ssvdemo AA.png|"Will from Umineko" - description/Common Emoticon angeemo AA.png|"Ange from Umineko" - description/Uncommon Emoticon ushilionemo AA.png|"Lion from Umineko" - description/Uncommon Emoticon erikaemo AA.png|"Emoticon beatricemoe AA.png" - description/Rare Badges Level 1 Badge AA.png|Level 1 Badge: Furniture Level 2 Badge AA.png|Level 1 Badge: Human Level 3 Badge AA.png|Level 1 Badge: Witch Apprentice Level 4 Badge AA.png|Level 1 Badge: Great Witch Level 5 Badge AA.png|Level 1 Badge: Voyager Level 1 Foil Badge AA.png|Foil Badge: Creator Steam Backgrounds Erika and Dlanor AA Steam Background.jpg|"Erika and Dlanor from Umineko" - description/Common Will and Lion AA Steam Background.jpg|"Will and Lion from Umineko" - description/Common Lambda and Bern AA Steam Background.jpg|"Lambdadelta and Bernkastel from Umineko" - description/Uncommon The Lovers AA Steam Background.jpg|"Jessica, Kanon, George, and Shannon from Umineko" - description/Uncommon Unknown and Unknown AA Steam Background.jpg|"???? and ???? from Umineko" - description/Rare Achievements There are 23 total achievements: